


What's next?

by hogaaaa



Series: 現PARO [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 關於某個為了搗蛋賣力過頭結果自掘墳墓的學長與他那過了個快樂萬聖節的學弟的短篇。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 現PARO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532237
Kudos: 6





	What's next?

**Author's Note:**

> # 現PARO  
# 學弟魯夫X學長索隆  
# 兩人已正式交往(時間順序：Dancing in the moonlight→直到他能說出口前→○○回目のキス→本篇時間點)  
# 提及服裝請參考2018萬聖徽章+2019東京海賊塔萬聖周邊+部分私設
> 
> # 補充設定-兩人確定關係後互動變化：  
魯夫方→依然熱情滿滿，可以更直白宣揚情意，偶爾會被主動進攻的學長反將一軍炸紅臉  
索隆方→坦然面對自己的感情後，行動上變得比較積極的肉食系學長

《What’s next?》

去年在月色中胡鬧共舞過後慘摔下樓梯的那對學長學弟，在總算談開進展到交往關係後迎來了第二次的萬聖節。  
這回索隆至少提前接獲了(被強制)參加派對的通知……要不是兩天前在魯夫家一起看到商場大力放送的電視廣告，恐怕這傢伙又會到當天早上才急匆匆地當場宣布這個消息。

兩天。  
假如真的張羅不到服裝，至少還有繃帶木乃伊的備案——只是主辦的娜美可能會不太滿意。  
而喬巴也會因為他再次浪費繃帶而大發脾氣。

依然被狠捏著臉的魯夫咿咿啊啊地似乎想說些什麼，看在或許會有些好提議的份上他便鬆開了手。  
「你想說什麼？」  
「我也還沒準備服裝喔，所以我們一起去買吧！好嘛~」  
重獲發言機會便興沖沖地提出約會邀約的魯夫兩眼閃閃發光，像隻期待出門散步的大型犬等待著他肯定的答覆。

總是積極參與自家弟弟治裝的那兩位兄長，想當然像萬聖節這種盛大活動也絕不會輕易放過。只不過他們兩人現正出遠門中，索隆幾乎可以想像他們錯失今年機會的遺憾悲痛模樣。  
但跟魯夫一起挑選服裝？  
索隆毫不猶豫地否決提案。  
怎麼想都像是挑選床上助……咳咳，沒事。不是那種玩意。  
他才沒有害羞，只是這次不想約會而已。索隆再次在內心強調，堅定自己的想法。

————  
把還想繼續糾纏的魯夫趕去上課後，順道上街採買的索隆在超市門口被意想不到的人給逮住了。  
「哎呀，索隆。今天也來買東西嗎？」  
令他背脊發寒的優雅語調自身後傳來，毫無疑問是那個彷彿看透他一切的學姐羅賓。  
她越是靠近一步，索隆便越是想即刻逃離現場。  
現在這狀況下，搞不好又會被一眼看出他現在的煩惱，接著又被作為戲弄自己的手段。  
不祥的預感滿佔腦袋，然而他還是沒有逃開。  
自己肯定是鬼迷心竅了，才會想藉機尋求這魔女的建議。  
然而在索隆抱著必死的覺悟開口前，羅賓卻像是早預料到一切地先一步問道。  
「那邊的店家有萬聖節的特賣會呢，不過去看看嗎？」  
她指向對街那間掛滿蝙蝠、南瓜與雜七雜八裝飾的百元商店，接著又回頭望向面露訝異的他微笑說道。  
「又是繃帶木乃伊的話，娜美可能會把你趕出會場也說不定呢。」  
「……嗯。」  
塞給他幾張折價券後，羅賓便在超市外與他道別，看來這回是沒有同行的打算。  
雖然算是逃過被戲弄的命運，但仍是如同以往被看個透徹的情況讓索隆略感糾結。最後他還是決定別想那麼多，轉過身筆直地往那滿是萬聖氣氛的店家攻去。

好不容易擠過群聚在門口的鄰近學區的高中生們進入店內後，只想盡早了事的索隆在貨架前正巧撞見身著白大掛的喬巴滿臉認真地拿著兩袋糖果仔細比較成份。  
附近的國小與商店街上的多數店家合辦了萬聖活動，診所同樣參與其中的喬巴正是為此才來到店家補貨。  
「糖分太高也不好呢！」雖然注重來訪學童的健康，但若因此挑了個難吃零食也只是讓那些收到的小孩們失望。況且其中也有部分是喬巴自己要吃的，那麼何苦為難自己呢。糾結了半會的喬巴終究還是把幾包相較之下沒那麼健康的糖果掃進手上的購物籃裡。

在這裡遇見向來不大可能來這種地方的索隆，對喬巴來說也是有些意外。但以他們的交情之深，喬巴當然曉得其中有什麼難言之隱。  
「這次可不能再扮繃帶木乃——」  
「我沒說要扮那個。」  
怎麼每個人都認定他會了無新意地繼續採用舊裝扮啊？  
就算他確實是有此打算，不過也只是作為備案罷了。  
他清了清喉嚨，有些彆扭地向喬巴表明來找服裝的意圖。小小的醫生當然樂於助他一臂之力，馬上拉著對方的手臂將人帶往服飾類的貨架去。

首要的就是決定主題了。  
「說到萬聖節，雖然有點太常見了，但吸血鬼如何呢？」  
活像個服飾店員賣力介紹的喬巴朝著架上的貴族風服裝比劃著，一邊把尖牙配件遞給索隆。  
「……看起來跟鷹眼的衣服差不多。」不自覺聯想到自己師傅平時穿衣風格的裝扮令他格外尷尬。況且要是自己穿著這種大量生產的廉價布料仿貴族服飾時還碰巧被鷹眼撞見，到時又被唸了幾句「羅羅亞，注意你的衣著」，然後再次硬塞幾套悶死人的正裝過來……  
不想重蹈覆轍的索隆搖搖頭，另擇他案。

「那麼狼人呢？索隆就跟野獸一樣，一定氣勢滿滿！」  
……蛤？這傢伙在講什麼？  
喬巴的莫名其妙發言害得他突然腦袋空白一片，沉默了幾秒後索隆才又接話。  
「圈圈眉今年好像就是扮狼人，所以下一個。」

「那南瓜頭！而且南瓜對身體很好喔！」  
「我去年已經刻好幾顆給你了，不要再南瓜了！」  
看來今年是要不到南瓜了，喬巴有些遺憾地嘆了口氣。忽然間他靈機一動，雀躍地領著索隆奔往另一排貨架。  
「和風的話怎麼樣呢？」為自己的靈光一現深感自豪的醫生從架上取下幾個白底綴有紅紋的面具，朝著索隆身上比了比後滿意地點點頭。  
「和風啊？不錯呢！」表示贊同的索隆接過對方手上的木質面具左右細瞧。  
「對吧！還有這個帶角的面具……」  
「哦、跟這件挺搭的吧？」  
「裡頭再加上這個！」  
多虧了喬巴的幫忙，索隆今年的服裝總算有了著落。  
將精心挑選出的整套服飾配件拎去結帳後，索隆還順道幫忙搬運喬巴採買的其他日用品到診所後才打道回府。

說是打道回府，但其實是到魯夫家去就是了。  
在艾斯與薩波出遠門的期間，索隆受兩人託付照看好這明明已成年但仍讓人放心不下的弟弟。  
於是這陣子便換他常往魯夫家跑，照看之餘順道約會，偶爾留宿。

另一邊，下了課的魯夫早早就帶回大量的食物堆了滿桌，並且相當克制地只先拿了一塊雞排邊啃著，邊盼著他的學長進門。  
今天的索隆也是沒怎麼迷路便順利返回魯夫家了。也可以說，只要目的地是魯夫的話，他那天生就報廢的方向感似乎又重拾了應有的功能，準確導向對方的所在。

前腳才剛踏進客廳的索隆馬上就被例行的歡迎撲抱差點撞飛出去，好不容易站穩腳步並在一番努力後扒下拼命蹭上來的魯夫，這才結束了第一回合的纏鬥。  
暫居下風的魯夫毫不氣餒，仍窺伺著發動突襲的機會，但隨即便因為對方宣告的消息而遭受嚴重打擊。  
「我這次派對的服裝買好了，先告訴你一……你那是什麼反應啊？」  
渾身散發出沮喪悲痛氛圍的魯夫跪倒在地，一副像是被從旁劫走餐桌上最後一塊肉的誇張表現，令一旁的索隆不知該說什麼才好。  
「好奸詐……我超想幫忙挑衣服的……」  
「喂、本來就沒答應你了，給我振作點。」

眼見這巨大的打擊對魯夫造成的傷害太深，索隆作為戀人再怎麼說還是有些過意不去。他苦思半會，提出了或許能讓對方打起精神的提議。  
「好吧。先讓你看看服裝，怎麼樣？」  
「喔喔！好耶——！」  
瞬間眼睛為之一亮的魯夫馬上從地板上爬起身，雀躍地大聲歡呼。

————  
兩人迅速解決完晚餐後，魯夫便迫不及待地催促學長去換裝，不讓他有任何反悔的機會。不過索隆向來是個信守承諾的男人，就算再不堪……反正約定好的事情他絕對會履行。  
不就是換個衣服嘛，有什麼好擔心的？  
今天的羅羅亞・索隆也依然是個忘記自己常因為這種「覺得只是小事」的思考迴路而被年下的學弟順勢吃乾抹淨的男人，一切都正常運轉。

儘管索隆的本能曾一度發出警訊，但只要跟魯夫待在一塊成天都是危機四伏的狀態，過於頻繁的警示只會讓人鬆懈於警戒，於是他就這麼錯過了脫身的最後機會。  
對於討厭包紮的索隆來說繃帶既悶熱又不便行動，除非真的走投無路了他才打算再搬出這招混過這次的萬聖節。但這回他可是與喬巴好好地選了套合適的服裝，絕對能讓愛挑毛病的娜美無話可說。  
擁有劍道經驗的他駕輕就熟地換上了綴有藤蔓紋路的和式衣裝，搭配在裡頭的墨色長手甲包覆在結實的手臂上，在頭側繫上長角的修羅面具後又因為嫌熱而將左半邊的衣袖脫下隨意地垂掛在腰上。在鏡中前後檢視了一會後，自信滿滿的索隆又回到了客廳。

值得慶幸的是，在等待期間閒得發慌的魯夫沒有試圖胡搞而造成任何的損害。  
但瞧見那一身和風裝扮後，魯夫先是興奮地高喊「好帥！」，下一秒卻爆出了一句「不過索隆你要穿這樣去跟人家要糖果嗎？」破壞氣氛。  
在腦內稍微想像了板著一張臉的索隆向嚇壞了的鄰居要糖的肅殺畫面，便讓魯夫直接跌坐在沙發上爆笑出聲。

面對這樣的反應，索隆也有自己的一套對策。  
「喂，不給糖就搗蛋。」冷冽的一句話打斷了那毫無節制的笑聲。  
「哈哈哈……欸、現在？」  
「當然了。到底給不給？」  
擺明了就是要在這意想不到的時間點暗算拿不出半點東西的對方，愉快的索隆挑起嘴角居高臨下地望向手足無措的魯夫。  
「太狡猾了，索隆！」魯夫大聲抗議。「萬聖節又還沒到！」  
「不用多說了，給我乖乖受死吧。」  
惡鬼慢慢地朝魯夫逼近，連那股殺氣都無比逼真。  
「不、不是搗蛋嗎？」  
完全沒有半點退路的魯夫只能不斷地把自己往椅背上縮去，下一秒充滿狠勁的右手掐住了他的肩膀，與此同時對方也將一邊的膝蓋移上了沙發，重心往他身上傾去。

哥哥們說過，遭逢危機時一定要保持冷靜。  
魯夫試著鎮定，但是他辦不到。  
因為在他視線正前方的就是那對被貼身的黑色布料繃得更為突出、在半脫和服與那道巨大傷疤的襯托下顯得更大更豐滿的胸肌，完完全全佔據了他的視野與思考能力。  
而在他腦袋還未轉過來的時候，索隆的另一隻腳也上了沙發。  
壓上大腿的重量總算是讓被巨胸蒙蔽了雙眼的魯夫回過神來，但那是繼剛才的視覺衝擊後更上一層的殘暴攻擊——索隆已經騎到自己腿上了。

不管怎麼樣，繼續看著胸前是絕對不行的！  
努力反抗本能將視線往上移開的黑髮學弟卻不經意地與他的學長對上了視線，兩人的臉此刻近得只差數吋就要貼上。  
那彷彿要把他生吞活剝的魔獸目光與惡劣的淺笑，可說是完全直擊魯夫的癖好。渾身緊繃的他心臟急促得幾乎要跳出胸口，半張著嘴發不出任何聲音，而這慌張笨拙的反應當然也全被對方看在眼裡。

這般積極強勢的行動自他們交往以來著實屈指可數，但次次都刺激得讓他印象深刻。  
當初魯夫光是要讓生性遲鈍、容易害羞的學長意識到自己的示愛就花了將近半年，而索隆羞恥過頭又會直接轉為暴怒的習性，使這罕有的主動攻勢更讓人興奮不已。  
難不成今天真的是走運了嗎？早忘了方才的搗蛋與受死的口頭威脅，現在的魯夫滿心期待對方的下一步動作。

原本按在肩上的右手已悄悄滑上後頸，插入黑色髮絲間的指節與輕搔他耳根的拇指成功對魯夫再次造成一波爆擊。  
就在這時，輕笑著的索隆微微傾下身，湊近他耳際時落下的溫熱吐息令滿臉通紅的魯夫不禁一顫，心跳數早飆升到極限。

那是簡單的兩個字，以微弱的氣音曖昧地鑽入耳裡。  
「呆——子。」

……咦？！

面對期盼的發展突然成空只有滿滿錯愕的魯夫，呆呆望著往後退了點距離但仍坐在自己腿上的索隆臉上掛著惡作劇得逞的得意表情，可惜那紅透了的耳根完全出賣了這個人故作餘裕下的慌亂與窘迫。  
雖然強勢主動的作風也很不錯，但這種撥撩完又自己害臊到不行的行為果然是平常的笨蛋索隆會做的事呢。  
把所有一切解釋為悶騷學長竭盡所能的調情後，瞬間他靈活的腦袋導出了「調情=可以開動了」的滿分結論。樂得拋開一切的魯夫將還反應不過來的對方猛地撲倒在沙發上，並決定要先在那暴露的胸膛咬上一口再說。

————  
時間回到稍早。  
身為鄰居的劍道社學長一撞見綠髮的學弟進了隔壁家門後，便明智地帶上筆電即刻逃往友人家去。  
他可受不了整夜乒乒乓乓的胡搞。

————  
派對前一日。  
挨過罵、被趕下自己的床後，乖乖下樓把凌亂的客廳收拾乾淨的魯夫將最後一批垃圾打包起來，接著坐回沙發上進行自己最不擅長的反省。  
嗯，他果然還是不懂自己哪裡做錯了。  
非要說的話，大概是學長喊停的時候沒有聽話吧？還是說，是因為擅自拿衣服上的帶子綁人的這件事呢？完全搞不懂耶。  
對自己的所作所為毫無罪惡感的魯夫在苦思未果後草草結束了一人的檢討會，畢竟他還肩負重大使命——趕在最後期限前張羅到兩人份的萬聖服裝。  
至少他還是知道自己得為怒氣當頭並且下不了床的索隆負起責任的。

為了達成任務，魯夫沒有多想便一如既往潛進小丑巴奇的幫派據點探索去了。除了拿了幾件他們平常用於隱匿身份、圍毆鬧事的大衣交差之外，他還順便摸走幾瓶酒打算帶回去進貢以平息家中魔獸的怒火。  
收下這些的話，索隆肯定會消氣吧？搞不好還會稱讚自己做得好呢！懷著這等樂觀的想法，魯夫邊哼著亂七八糟的歌邊抱著戰利品全速奔馳，完全沒注意到在身後怒氣沖沖追趕著自己的紅鼻子小丑等人。

————  
派對當日。  
少了兄長們的經費、規劃與服裝支援，去年華麗登場的暴食魔王這回降階為經費拮据的紅斗篷死神，風塵僕僕地攜伴抵達會場。  
在他一旁的索隆則是一身與去年雷同的滿身繃帶裝再加上帶有破損的長版大衣，一副放棄掙扎的心死模樣被緊牽著手以防走失。雖然兩人的裝扮不算特別顯眼，但他們一踏入廳內仍馬上被眼尖的娜美發現並被叫到了一旁。

「唉，我想你也知道我要說什麼。所以你有什麼話要為自己辯解的嗎？」  
「……這是重傷的劍士，不是木乃伊。」索隆乾脆睜眼說瞎話。  
「我也有幫忙喔！妳看，這次包得更好了吧！」魯夫快樂地插嘴道，同時視線不斷地往娜美手上端著的南瓜派飄去。  
「魯夫你給我安靜！」娜美憤怒的鐵拳往魯夫的腦袋上敲去。

————  
「結果還是木乃伊嘛。」  
「索隆你真是太沒創意了。」  
「魯夫你昨天怎麼被巴奇他們追著……算了我還是別問好了。」  
全員集合後，大家的感想也是大同小異。簡樸並非問題所在，但接連兩年都是幾乎一樣的裝扮實在很難不讓人吐槽。  
「咦？索隆你之前選的不是這套啊？」  
所有人的視線頓時集中在滿臉困惑的喬巴身上。  
「而且你明明就說纏繃帶很悶，才挑另外那套的不是嗎？」

面色不太好看的索隆不想多說什麼，只是簡短地回答了幾個字。  
「弄丟了。」  
「啊？才兩天耶？」  
「反正就是弄丟了啦。」  
喬巴雖然不怎麼能接受這個答案，但對方一副不願深談下去的模樣，看來也無法再追問下去。  
「話說上回脖子上不是留了個咬痕嗎？這回該不會也是吧？哈哈哈……」  
聞言，表情微妙的魯夫渾身僵硬，急躁地撇過頭的索隆明顯漲紅了臉，兩人都不打算直面這個尷尬的提問。

包得還比上回還密實，難不成是咬得比上次過火？  
真是夠了！毫無收斂的笨蛋情侶！  
頭疼不已的娜美只希望明年不要有更多的驚嚇……不，應該是這兩個傢伙不要每天都惹出新麻煩最好！

2019.11.11


End file.
